ToD of Epicness
by hiugbi
Summary: I noticed a few ToDs out there and thought, why not make one myself? You can truth or dare any ninjago character. -StarLight
1. Chapter 1

Starr: Welcome to this ToD show! I'm your host Starr. You may know me from "The ninja's thoughts on FanFiction Rules" And I'm back! Since the ninja refused to come in the show, I'm going to force them against their will.

*Snaps fingers and the ninja, nya, Dareth, Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, Misako, Pythor, and Skales arrive on the couches*

Cole: I thought we said no!

Starr: Hehe I don't care! Now let's continue! You the veiwers can truth or dare any of the following: Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, Misako, Dareth, Pythor, and Skales.

Jay: Also Starr is accepting two guest hosts!

Starr: How do you know?

Jay; I found this cuecard! *Holds up small index card*

Starr: *facepalm* But yes I'm accepting two guest hosts to appear. This form and guideline are at the bottom!

Kai:Also we prefer no yaoi, or super inapropreitate stuff!

Starr: Just mild innapropriate. Also remember not all hosts, truths, or dares will be featured.

All except evil guys: Bye!

* * *

**Guest Host Form: **

*******If you want your OC in the ToD, you must include at least one dare or truth***

******Name:**

**Gender: **

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**clothing:**

**Traits:**

**Crush:**

**Anything else:**


	2. Chapter 2

Starr: Welcome Back everyone! I have choosen the two guest host! Our first host is-

.~*COMMERCIAL*~.

Can never get that pee smell out of your carpet? Well now you can with "New Em-proved Vanishing Ewwie Rid-of works spray"! or NEVERworks spray for short! Buy it now for only 14.99$ plus 20$ in shipping and 40$ forced tip!

.~*END OF COMMERCIAL*~.

Dareth: I need some of that NEVERworks spray!

Cole: You have a pet?

Dareth: No.

Cole: Then who's it for?

Dareth: Not me!

All but Dareth: O.o

Starr: Anyways our first guest host is Brittni! (Thank you Actiongirl101)

*A blonde girl with green a blue highlights enters the room. She is wearing a blue spagetti strap, your average jean shorts, and some blue flipflops. She has eyes burning with passion.*

Brittni: hey everyone! Jay...

Jay: Oh no...

Starr: Hey Brittni!

Brittni: *flashes smile* my first dare is for Kai. Kai you gotta let Garmadon beat you up.

Lord G: *Evil grin*

Kai: What no! Ugh fine lets get it over with.

_five minutes of beatings later..._

__Kai: *comes back with bruises and cuts everywhere.*

Brittni: Jay eat Cole's cake in front of him.

Jay: Kay *eats cake*

Cole: No my cake! How I loved you so! Jay I'm gonna-

Starr: Straight jacket!

cole: *Appears with a straight jacket* Is this nessisary?

Brittni: Sorry Cole. Dareth you must take on all five ninja at once.

Dareth: Why is always me?!

Starr: Go!

Ninja: *Send Dareth flying throught the roof using tornado of creation*

Starr: Really?

Ninja: *nods heads*

Starr: okay then. By the way I think I'll do three guest host now, but its just a possibilty...

Lloyd: That means more people to torment us!

Starr: sort of... Anyways brittni?

Brittni: Pythor go get eaten by the Great Devourer! Again...

Pythor: Oh hell no!

Starr: Don't make me turn you into a pair of boots! Trust me you'll go perfect with my new dark denim jeans!

Pythor: O.o

Starr: 3-2-1 *snaps fingers and pythor appears in front of the devourer, you know what comes next!*

Skales: I shall lead the serpentine!

Starr: No the serpentine race is no longer a dictatorship! It is now a government-run civilization!

Skales: ...

Brittni: Review or a certain ninja will lose his life. *glares at jay*

jay: review to save my life!

starr: bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Starr: Welcome back, it's been a while.

Brittni: Anyways we have a our final guest host today. Here she is. Meet Cassadee! She's from NinjagoFan99!

*A girl with black hair and red streaks walked in. She's wearing a red tank top and black skinny jeans. With an electric guitar strapped to her back.

Cassadee: Hey

Jay: Sup Cassadee!

Cassadee: Don't push it blue.

Jay: :/

Starr: So Cassadee, what are our dares today?

Cassadee: Well my creator said for Jay to play Slenderman nine hours straight. Kai to sing Wide Awake by Katy Perry with a dress on. And for Zane to dance gangnam style in a pink tutu.

Brittni: Hahaha have fun Jay! *Runs and grabs a huge HD laptop, for the best effects.*

Jay: Wait if it's HD, it makes things look more life like...

Brittni: Hmmm, never thought of that :)

Starr: *Tosses Kai a dress*

Dareth: Wait that's mine!

Everyone: O.o

Cole: Dareth, what do you do when we're not around?!

Kai: Do I have to sing?

Brittni and Starr: Yup!

Cassadee: Yes, and hurry up.

Kai*Sigh*

_I'm wide awake (x3) _  
_Yeah, I was in the dark _  
_I was falling hard _  
_With an open heart _  
_I'm wide awake _  
_How did I read the stars so wrong _

_I'm wide awake _  
_And now it's clear to me _  
_That everything you see _  
_Ain't always what it seems _  
_I'm wide awake _  
_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long _

_I wish I knew then _  
_What I know now _  
_Wouldn't dive in _  
_Wouldn't bow down _  
_Gravity hurts _  
_You made it so sweet _  
_Till I woke up on _  
_On the concrete _

_Falling from cloud nine _  
_Crashing from the high _  
_I'm letting go tonight _  
_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9 _  
_[ Lyrics from: k/katy+perry/wide+awake_ ] _  
_I'm wide awake _  
_Not losing any sleep _  
_I picked up every piece _  
_And landed on my feet _  
_I'm wide awake _  
_Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo _

_I'm wide awake _  
_Yeah, I am born again _  
_Outta the lion's den _  
_I don't have to pretend _  
_And it's too late _  
_The story's over now, the end _

_I wish I knew then _  
_What I know now _  
_Wouldn't dive in _  
_Wouldn't bow down _  
_Gravity hurts _  
_You made it so sweet _  
_Till I woke up on _  
_On the concrete _

_Falling from cloud nine _  
_Crashing from the high _  
_I'm letting go tonight _  
_I'm Falling from cloud 9 _

_Thunder rumbling _  
_Castles crumbling _  
_I am trying to hold on _  
_God knows that I tried _  
_Seeing the bright side _  
_I'm not blind anymore _

_Falling from cloud nine _  
_Crashing from the high _  
_(Ya' know) I'm letting go tonight _  
_I'm falling from cloud 9 _

_I'm wide awake (x5)_

Cole: Haha your horrible!

Kai: Am not!

Starr: Yes, yes you are

Cassadee: Zane you ready?

Zane: I guess so

Starr: Cranks volume on Gangnam style song...

Zane: *Dances*

Brittni and Starr: *Join Zane"

Cassadee: Oh lord... Well while they're dancing, I'll take over. From JacetheAceofChaos, oh Kai you need to join the dance party!

Kai: Why?

Cassadee: Because Jace said!

Kai: Fine! *Start dancing*

9 hours later:

Cassadee: Jay, go kiss Nya. On the lips

Jay: Okay! *Goes up to Nya, and kisses her*

Nya: *Stares endearingly into Jay's eyes, as Jay does the same

Cassadee: Jay, here's a truth, what do you see in Nya?

Jay: Everything! She's the best thing that ever happened to me!

Cassadee: From Actiongirl101-

Brittni: Ooh I wanna say them!

Cassadee: okay

Brittni: Cole has to stay in a closet with his worst fear...

Cole: I'm not scared of anything!

Brittni: Oh, hmm, moving on! Zane quit doing Gangnam Style, and do the robot in a tutu!

Zane: Why must I dance continously?!

Starr: Sorry Zane...

Zane: *Puts on tutu and does the robot*

Starr: He's good!

Cassadee: Hmm, I wonder why?

Brittni: Muhaha, I get to beat up Jay and Dareth!

Dareth: Nooo why me?!

Jay: Oh lord, please protect me!

Brittni: Lord, ignore his comment! *Beats Jay and Dareth for twenty minutes*

Starr: Bill we need help

Bill: Coming *Takes Jay and Dareth away*

Cassadee: Who is that?

Brittni: Bill, he's like a doctor guy!

Starr: Cole and Brittni, go into that closet!

Cole: Why?

Brittni: Seven minutes in heaven was the dare.

Cole: okay

Starr: *Turns on monitor: Find Cole and Brittni kissing*

Lloyd: Well, ummm, awkward?

Cassadee: Just a bit

Starr: Cassadee play us out! We'll continue Actiongirl101's truths and dare next time!

Cassadee:*Plays guitar, creating a theme song for the show*

Starr: Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Starr: Sorry we've been gone so long!

Cassadee: Yeah, it's all Cole's fault

Brittni: No it's not! If anyone it's Jay!

Jay: :*(

Brittni: Shall we continue with Actiongirl101's truths?

Cassadee: I don't care.

Starr: okay first, Brittni who's your family?

Birttni: O.O, umm... *Whispers into Starr's ear.*

Starr: Kai leave! Nya you too!

Kai: Freedom!

Starr: For two minutes.

Kai: Darn it.

*Kai and Nya exit room*

Brittni: Okay well my mom and dad. My brother Kai and sister Nya. I'm the oldest.

Cassadee: And why can't they know?

Brittni: It's a long story.

Starr: Kay, Bill send in Kai and Nya.

*Bill brings the two siblings back.*

Brittni: Okay next, Jay why are you stupid?

Jay: I'm not! I made the bounty fly, I make inventions, uh... Well I think my dad dropped his tool box on my head.

Brittni: Way to go Jay's dad!

Cassadee: Okay next truth, Dareth why do you have heels.

Dareth: Well i like to watch the voice every weekend. And I noticed how good people looked in heels, so I thought why not I buy a pair. I went online to I bought a pair of hot pink 8inch heels, in the quantity I accidentally punched in 4 instead of one.

Starr: But how does 4 even close to 1? Never mind, next truth! Jay say something you dislike about Nya.

Jay: Well I don't have to say anything bad about her. She's perfect. And I'm sure she feels the same way.

Nya: Jay talks to much.

Cassadee and Brittni: Hahaha

Jay: Why?!

Starr: From MoonBlazer, he/she dares for Pythor to eat a whole cake in front of Cole.

Pythor: My pleasure young Starr. *Swallows Cake in one bite.*

Cole: **NOOOO!**! MY CAKE, HOW I LOVED YOU SO!

Cassadee: Cole, it's okay. Now, Cole MoonBlazer dares you to kiss Nya.

Cole and Jay: **WHAT?**

Brittni and Nya: Excuse me?

Cassadee: Make it quick and get over it.

*Cole and Nya kiss.*

Cole: Actually that wasn't bad..

Nya: Yeah, it wasn't

Jay: You little! *Thrashes at Cole*

Brittni: *Kicks Jay in the gut, sending him flying toward the concrete wall* BILL!

Starr: O.o okay umm Zane did you name your falcon?

Zane: Yes, falcon.

Starr: Okay then... Ummm

Cassadee: Kai what happened to your parents?

Kai and Nya: *starts to tear up.*

Brittni: *Tries holding back tears*

Kai: A fire...

Cassadee: Kind of ironic, cause your the ninja of fire.

Kai: Cries even more.

Starr: Quit crying!

Brittni: Who could help it? His parents died! Are you okay?

Starr: No I have a headache, sorry Kai.

Cassadee: I'm gonna play us out, since I'm bored.

Everyone: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hosts: Well hello everyone!

Starr: First off I'd like to say-

Cassadee:** To stop sending in dares until further notice!**

Brittni: Please, and thank you.

Starr: Well anyway from MoonBlazer,

Lloyd: Hold on, where's my mom?

Cassadee: Darn, did we leave her in the black van last night?

Cole: Van?

Kai: *Stares at Cassadee dreamily*

Brittni: Yeah, we went to the mall, video game store, places like that...

Cassadee: Yeah *Notices Kai* Umm?

Jay: Kai snap out of it!

Kai: What?

lloyd: you were staring at Cassadee... Oh my goodness you like her!

Cassadee: O.O *Blushes*

Kai: Umm, what, haha, I don't like her, uhhh, so where is Lloyd's mom?

Starr: *snaps fingers and Misako appears holding a corndog*

Brittni: Now that everyone's here, let's continue T & D's from moonBlazer... First a truth for Cole. Cole, what happened to your mom?

Cole: Well, I'm not sure, my dad would never tell me.

Brittni: Aww Cole! *gives him a small hug*

Cassadee: Ooh we have a dare for all the ninja! Okay you guys have to watch eleven drunk guys play Slender man.

Lloyd: Where do we get eleven drunk guys?

Cassadee: *Whistles and drunk guys appear*

Starr: Hey dudes! You guys in the mood to play some Slender?

Drunk Guy #1: Ohhhh YEAH!

Drunk Guy #4: What is Slenderrr?

Drunk Guy #6: Duhhh, it's that one game when Dora chases you around the park, and you gotta get the magic fufu stars to win!

Brittni: No, but you'll soon find out what it is... Hehehe

*The 11 drunk guys start playing game, the ninja all staring in confusment*

Drunk guy #9: DUDE GET THE DARN PINK FUFU STARRRRR!

Drunk guy #3: I'm trying!

*4 hours pass and the fifth drunk guy finally beats the game*

Starr: Praise the lord, they're done!

Cassadee: Leave!

Kai: She's so demanding...

Starr: Kai quit being so love dazed for a moment and let's continue with the dare, haha, Cole you have to run around, in your underwear, screaming 'Wooh Spring break'!

Cole: NO! I will not do that.

Starr: I don't care. *Snaps fingers*

Cole: *Is now in his underwear, in the center of Ninjago City. Wohoo! Spring Break!

Everyone but Cole: *Watches monitor of Cole* HAHAHAHAHA!

Cassadee: From Actiongirl101-

Starr: OH and by the way I wanna give thanks to Actiongirl101 and MoonBlazer for being very suportive, always giving great dares and truths!

Cassadee: Continuing, Brittni, you get to beat up Dareth and Jay

Jay and Dareth: *Still in crutches from last time* Oh noo.

Brittni: My pleasure. *Cracks knuckles and beats the two guys to pulp*  
BILL!

Bill: Coming miss Brittni *Takes to injured people*

Cole: I'm back! *Does spinjitzu, and now wearing ninja uniform!

Cassadee: Good, you're just in time to watch Kai burn your cake.

Cole: Why always me and my cake? And who dared this?

Cassadee: Because and Actiongirl101.

Cole: Why?!

Kai: *Sets cake on fire*

Cole: No! Why oh why? Whyyyyy!

brittni: Actiongirl101 dares Pythor to eat his own tail, ouch that's gotta hurt.

Pythor: *Eats it anyway, and magically grows another*

Cassadee: Well umm...

Skales: Didn't know he could do thatttt...

Starr: Dare, Brittni what happened to your parents..

Brittni: Well, umm my dad died in a car accident, my mom ran off. (THIS IS A LIE, CAUSE SHE CAN'T LET KAI FIND OUT THEY'RE RELATED)

Cassadee:I dare Cole to eat 10 lbs of Veggies!

Cole:* Eats them with cake*

Brittni: He took the dare better than I thought he would...

Cassadee: Well we're done for today, remember to stop sending in ToDs until further notice... Thanks *Plays theme song*

Kai: Cassadee, your so talented!


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene: Everyone is sitting on a long purple sofa. Order of arragement: Pythor, Skales, Lord Garmadon, Misako, Sensei Wu, Zane, Jay, Nya, Kai, Cassadee, Starr, Brittni, and Cole.**

Starr: Well hello, sorry for long time period of updating...

Brittni: Yeah it's all Jay's fault.

Jay: How?!

Brittni: Idk, it just is.

Starr: Anyways I am done excepting dares, cause as soon as I go through all of them the story is over.

Cassadee: Yeah, we're bored of it. Anyways we have a special guest. She's not a host, but was sent in by bookworm108, please welcom Jayde.

* A girl in a white shoulderless top walked in, she is wearing just your average blue jeans. Her brown with blonde streaked hair done in a beautiful waterfall braid.*

Kai: *Mouth drops at her beauty*

Cassadee: *Slaps Kai for staring at her* I thought you liked me!

Kai: I do my love.

Cassadee: *Rolls eyes*

Jayde: Hi there

Brittni: Hello, what is your dare?

Jayde: Well for Jay and Nya to play 7 minutes in heaven.

Jay: YES!

Kai: Oh no...

*Jay and Nya head in closet*

Lloyd: What's next?

Brittni: Well from Insert Name Here, Cassadee and, oh great.

Cassadee: What?

Brittni: You and I are dared to fight each other with bamboo staffs on tiny plastic fish.

Cassadee: Oh great...

*A giant pool comes out of no where. Floating is tiny plastic fish, Cassadee and Brittni are facing each other, holding bamboo sticks*

Starr: Go!

*The two start off neck in neck, until Brittni take a huge swing to the right, knocking Cassadee off.

*Cassadee walks and sits back next to Kai, Brittni also taking back her seat.*

Kai: It's okay love, you'll get her next time.

Cassadee: Whatever

Starr: Next from Insert Name Here, Dareth has to put his heels on and do a runway.

Dareth: Okay! *Runs off to dressing room*

Jay: Does he seem a bit too eager?

Nya: Just a bit.

Dareth: I'm here! *Comes back wearing his hot pink nine inch heels.

Starr: Okay well walk up and down the isle.

Brittni: I wanna add something!... Do it for ten minutes.

Starr: The next dare is for Kai, haha, Kai take this wedding ring, go find a random woman, the first one you see. and ask her to marry you.

Brittni: To make it really randomized, u gotta wear a blindfold. *Put blindfold on kai*

Kai: *Walks up to Cassadee*

Brittni: Random woman!

Kai: *Sigh* walks out into city. *Without knowing, he walks up to Jay's mom. Take's blindfold off, and gets on one knee, then opens eyes and realizes who it is.* Okay, I'm beng dared to do this, so will you marry me?

Edna (Jay's mom); Uh, sorry dearie I'm married already. *Walks away a bit creeped out*

Everyone but Kai: HAHAHAHAHA

Starr: Haha. okay. Moving. Haha. on... From Suki The Periwinkle ninja, truth for Lord G, how did you meet Misako?

Lord G: At the Cafe'

Cole: Nothing magical about that, now is it?

Starr: Well that's it for the show... Sorry if w never got to your ToD's well bye!

Starr: Let's watch him on the monitor. *Flips tv on and Kai appears on the screen kneeling down to the


End file.
